Like Old Times
by cosmo17
Summary: Niko Bellic has lived in Liberty City for twelve years, and has kept a clean record. What will happen when a familiar biker tries to drag him back into another war, meeting old and new friends along the way? Rated M for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Liberty City was dark. It was pouring rain as just a few people walked down a street in Middle Park East. The man wore a brown coat and track pants, with worn brown shoes. His hair was very short and brown, and he had a thin mustache that slightly curved at the corners of his lips.

A man walked up the street and into an apartment complex, shaking water from his coat. He got into the elevator and went up.

The apartment was dusty and unkempt, but was fairly nice. A large plasma television hung on the wall to the right, and a minibar stood behind the kitchen counter on the left. A laptop sat closed on the counter, and it was possibly the only thing not dusty. A wall separated the bed and dresser from the rest of the apartment.

The man sat down on his couch, pulling out his cell phone. Whiz Wireless! flashed on the screen, before displaying a message that had just popped up.

"NB! Would you mind picking up Katie after school tomorrow? Me and Mallorie got a date!"

The man flicked through and marked his calender 'Pick up Katie, 3pm' then closed the phone, sighing to himself. What a dreadfully boring day. He had gone to a show with his good friend, Brucie Kibbutz that morning, and had dinner with another friend, Little Jacob, at Cluckin Bell just an hour ago. He wasn't tired, but he walked over to the bed anyways, laying down to try and sleep.

A motorcycle roared along the streets of Alderney. It was a Hexer, a large, powerful chopper. The man riding it was leather-clad, bearing an insignia on the back of his jacket. 'LOST MC.' The man himself had a mean look about him, his face was scarred from what looked like a bike crash, and his nose was flat, possibly having been broken several times. A tattoo ran up his neck and behind his ear, and he looked about ready to kill. As he passed a taxi at a red light, he flipped off the driver, who in return flipped him off.

The biker chuckled, revving the bike and speeding down the street. He stopped outside a rundown, shitty little house in southern Alderney. He parked his bike and walked to the back. Inside, he was greeted with collapsing walls, torn paint, and boarded up windows. Heavy metal music blared from somewhere upstairs, which was where he headed. Upstairs, a torn and stained mattress lay on the floor, lumpy and with several springs popping up. Next to the bed a heater filled the room with warmth.

Several firearms lay on a scratched and dirty table to the left. The biker reached in his jacket and drew a sawn-off shotgun, slamming it on the table. Seconds later, his phone rung.

"Hey man," he said in a gruff, gravelly voice.

"Hey Johnny. I got a job for ya if ya want it."

"Sure Angus, I don't much feel like sleeping in this shit-hole to much anyways," the biker said, glancing around the rundown house with disgust.

"This one comes off some ex-AOD fucks up in Bercham. Think you can get it?"

The biker picked up the shotgun on the table.

"No problem man, I'll bring it to the garage around ten or so. See you man."

Maisonnette 9 was full of well dressed people. A man in a striped black suit walked along, moving his head to the beat of the club music. People were dancing, falling over drunk, screaming and having a good time. The man in the suit was Dominican, with buzzed hair and a smile on his face. He looked tough though, and it was clear he was a security guard.

Suddenly, his earpiece buzzed. He turned and went up the stairs to the entrance hall of the club. As he turned the corner, he saw a big, beefy man smack a woman to the floor. The guard walked up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Yo get the fuck out of here! And learn how to treat a lady!" He yelled, picking the man up off the ground and literally throwing him face first into the street outside.

He closed the door and turned, helping the woman up. He led her to the bathroom and turned to leave, but she grabbed him by the collar. Leading him into the bathroom, the guard didn't resist at all, a tempted grin spreading on his face. He turned off the earpiece before closing and locking the door.

A while later, the Dominican man walked out of the bathroom, zipping his pants. The woman smiled, handing him a piece of paper with her number on it, before returning to the dance floor. He pocketed it, then resumed his club duties.

A bleep and a small vibration indicated a text message, so he pulled out his phone.

"Hey brotha! Thought I'd hit you up on this shit, crazy stuff nigga! Come over to Amir Towers after your shift bro! Your bro, Yusuf."

The guard chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket, wondering what sort of crazy shit Yusuf was up to now.


	2. Chapter 2

An orange Infernus sped loudly down the streets to the school in Middle Park West. He pulled up with a screech outside the school, which noisy kids were flooding out of. In the midst of them, a brown haired girl appeared. She looked about eleven, with a well tanned face and small earrings. She wore a t-shirt that read 'I 3 LC' and jeans with rips at the knees. She was average height, and had brown eyes.

"Hey Katie, want to hit up Burger Shot on the way home?" The man in the Infernus called.

His voice was a deep European accent, but he spoke fairly decent English.

"Yeah Niko! I love Burger Shot," She called back, before getting in the car.

The brightly colored expensive sports car was attracting a lot of attention, which Katie loved. Her cousin Niko always liked to impress her friends by spinning and doing doughnuts outside the school before speeding away at eighty miles an hour.

Niko Bellic had lived here in America for twelve years, just a year before Katie was born. His cousin, Roman Bellic, had married Mallorie, a woman of Dominican decent. So, essentially, Katie's accent was European, while she had her mothers looks.

Niko had loved a woman once as well. Of course, it was impossible for Niko to be with her. After a long, complicated past, growing up in the Bosnian Wars, illegally smuggling people on the Adriatic River, joining the Merchant Navy to escape his longtime enemy Ray Bulgarin, and finally coming to Liberty City, Niko seemed to simply attract trouble. In America, it was no different. For months he couldn't go a day without killing someone new, be it a mobster or an employer. His bloody trail had come to an end after Jimmy Pegorino, a failing mobster in Alderney, had killed Kate Mcreary, the only person Niko had ever truly loved, apart from his family. Niko had refused a deal with a man who had betrayed him in the past, Dimitri Rascalov, who had kidnapped Roman, sold Niko out to Ray Bulgarin, and blackmailed his good friend, Bernie Craine.

Niko had killed Dimitri, ending the dispute, but at a price. Not doing the deal had cost Pegorino a lot of money, effectively ruining his crime family. Pegorino, in a failed attempt to kill Niko at Roman and Mallorie's wedding, had shot and killed Kate. Niko slaughtered over thirty men to get to Pegorino, and murdered him on Happiness Island, right under the Statue of Happiness. After cutting all his other ties, Niko had moved on, going so far as to selling over ten assault weapons in his possession. Of course, he kept a pistol in his coat pocket everywhere he went. He could never be to careful. After killing hundreds, Niko hadn't killed again for eleven years. He had sworn to stop the bloodshed before Katie was born, and he was true to his word.

He had taken up his own profession, competing with Higgins Helitours and giving his own, intense helicopter tours of the city. Flying low and fast, weaving between buildings, it quickly became a popular tourist destination, named Bellic Tours. It had also increased the business at Bellic Enterprises, Roman's Taxi business, as it became apparent that the businesses were related. They were doing well and had a fair amount of money. Niko had earned a lot back when he worked for the mafia, going as far as robbing a Liberty Tree Bank with his friend, Packie Mcreary, brother of Kate. Amazingly, after the hundreds of murders and seemingly even more car thefts, among various other crimes, such as killing NOOSE and LCPD officers, blowing up numerous cars, blowing up a garage, and robbing the bank, Niko had a run in with the government. After assisting them, they hand delivered Darko Brevich to him. Niko had let Darko walk, knowing his addiction would kill him off slowly. Darko had sold out Niko's squad back during the war, killing twelve of his friends. After that, the government cleared his file. It was also a shock that the slaughter of over thirty Pegorino crime family members and the murder of Jimmy Pegorino himself went unsolved. It appeared that the police didn't really care about the mob boss, seeming thankful that he was dead. Niko never committed a crime again after leaving Happiness Island.

"Let's go. Do you mind if we pick up Packie on the way home?" Niko asked.

"Nah, he's cool," Katie said, grinning.

Packie always bought her really cool presents, and let her try a beer once. He knew she would think it was gross, but still, he was awesome in her book.

As they drove to Burger Shot, Niko couldn't help but think about all the things he'd done to this city. Looking at all the cars, the people, Niko wondered how many of them could be the family members of people he had killed. He shook the thought from his mind, concentrating on his favorite talk show, Integrity 2.0. Today, Lazlow was once again walking the streets of Liberty City, and was currently bitching out a soda machine. For some reason, Niko enjoyed his antics.

Bullets were flying, tearing through the windows of a Blista Compact. Johnny Klebitz clutched an automatic pistol in his hand, blindly firing over the top of the car, trying to ward off the attackers. But there were to many, at least ten men had him pinned. They weren't the Angels of Death, so somebody had known about the bike robbery. The men must have been some kind of small time gang, because Johnny had never seen these guys before. They all wore black sunglasses and wore white t-shirts and jeans. They also had a lot of heavy weaponry, which was pinning Johnny behind the shot up car.

"Die you biker fuck!"

Johnny looked up to see one of the gangsters charging him from the right. Johnny fired three shots, and blood sprayed from the guy's chest, before he collapsed to the ground.

"Time to end this little party," Johnny said as he lit his last pipe bomb.

He had been saving it for an emergency, and now seemed like the perfect time. He lit the fuse and looked through the car. The men had taken shelter behind a line of cars. Bad idea. Johnny stood and hurled the pipe bomb at them, and bullets began to fly. A shot hit him dead in the chest, thankfully deflected by a bulletproof vest, which he had taken a liking to wearing. Seconds later, the center car exploded, which in turn caused the other two to explode. A single man fell from the wreckage, on fire, flailing around in pain. Johnny shot him in the chest once, finishing him, then walked past the wreckage to a small alleyway. His bike was still there, so he jumped on and revved it to life. Pulling out into the street and setting off, he grabbed his phone.

"Angus, someone knew about the deal. There were some guys waiting for me. Any idea what that's all about?" Johnny asked angrily.

"Shit man, same thing happened to Terry and Clay. Someone stole their bikes man, and it ain't AOD. We got problems."

Johnny cursed, then hung up. Why had someone fucked up the robbery? Maybe the Angels knew about it? But how could they? Johnny was dumbfounded, but drove back to the garage.

Luis Lopez climbed into the Mavarick that awaited him on the West River. It took off at his signal, and flew west, out towards Alderney. Yusuf had asked him to destroy a building. It wasn't the first time either. But Luis didn't understand why it was in Alderney. Yusuf only operated his construction enterprise in Dubai and Liberty City, strictly. Why go into Alderney State? Luis quickly forgot the thought as the helicopter neared the target. He could see two bikers leaving the garage. Strange, were they some kind of gang? Yusuf usually only went big time, fucking with the Union. Luis wasn't sure what he would want with a small time motorcycle club.

"Alright, dropping in!" he shouted, and the pilot gave him a thumbs up signal.

Luis lept from the chopper, the air whistling around him and the ground rushing closer. He pulled his parachute and glided down, landing on the roof with ease. He detached the parachute and crept to the skylight. He could hear a man talking on a phone.

"Johnny's been fucked over too. Find out who these guys are, and what they want with the business. See you man."

Luis was a bit interested. So they were an MC, running a bike theft business. Why would Yusuf want this gang taken out? Then again, Yusuf was a crazy guy. Maybe he just wanted these guys out of the way, or maybe he just wanted them dead. Luis grabbed his phone and tapped out a quick text.

"Hey bro, why you want these guys dead anyhow?"

Luis retrieved a small, remote explosive from his jacket pocket. Just as he was about to activate it and drop it in, Yusuf replied.

"Property development man! I'm gonna make my own bike museum in Alderney bro! It'll be a hit! Eliminate the competition and all that shit."

Luis understood. Yusuf was going to franchise these gangs for profit. All he needed to do was destroy the competition. It was unlikely these motorcycle gangs would take kindly to having all the business stolen. Luis pocketed his phone and picked up the explosive. Just as he did though, he saw a pair of boots in front of him.

"You picked the wrong guys to fuck with deadbeat," a very tough, mean looking biker yelled.

The biker had a tattoo running up his neck and onto his face, and several battle scars. The last thing Luis saw before the blackness was the bikers fist connecting with his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey man, get in," Niko said.

Katie scooted over into the middle seat of the Infernus, allowing Packie to get in.

"Niko, Katie, let's hit it."

They sped off down the streets. Katie enjoyed coming out to Dukes. However, she envied Niko for going to Alderney all the time. He had told her she wasn't allowed on that side of the West River. Her father, Roman, had told her he would ground her for a month if he ever caught her over there.

Katie had always dreamed of going to Alderney, just to be rebellious and see the sights. The drive went smoothly, Niko dropping Packie off at the Castle Garden Pier in Algonquin. Her and Niko grabbed a meal at Burger Shot, eating inside. She liked going out to eat with Niko, because he allowed her to buy anything she wanted.

In the car, they talked a bit, mostly about school and Niko's experience with tourists from Vice City. He dropped her off at the apartment in Middle Park East. Roman's apartment was two floors above Niko's.

Niko took the elevator to his apartment. He was just sitting on the couch, flicking on the television when his phone rang. Unknown Caller. Niko hesitated. He had always taken unknown callers before, but it just felt wrong. He answered after two rings nonetheless.

"Hello?" he said, a bit unsure.

"Niko Bellic? Hey, before you ask, it's Johnny."

Niko paused. If this was who he thought it was, then that could be a very bad thing.

"Doesn't ring any bells, I think you've got the wrong number."

"Hey man I'd know your voice anywhere. It's Johnny Klebitz, remember me? We dealt those diamonds for Ray Boccino years back?"

Niko's stomach dropped. He had done the deal with Johnny. Unfortunately, someone had fucked them over, and Johnny took the money. Niko had been hired to kill two of Johnny's friends. He hoped he didn't know about it.

"Shit man, that was a long time ago. I don't do that anymore-"

"Look man, I got something you might be interested in. Come on over to Alderney, at Boyden Avenue. It's a small bike garage with Lost MC on the door. Trust me man, you'll want to see this."

Johnny hung up, and Niko sunk back on the couch in disbelief. Eleven years with a clean record, not a single murder or car theft, and now an old co-worker had something important to show him? Niko thought about it, then dialed Little Jacob.

"Ay Rasta, what's goin' on?"

"Hey Jacob. A man I knew a long time ago has called me. We did some crazy shit, and I never saw him again after killing his friends. He doesn't know. He wants me to head over to Boyden Avenue in Alderney. Think you can meet up there?"

Jacob paused a second, and Niko heard him taking a drag on what must have been a joint.

"Aya Niko, I meet you up at da place. Peace."

"See you there Jacob."

Niko hung up and went out to his car, pondering the situation.

"Niko's a good guy, we got into some shit with the mob together years back. I think this asshole-" Johnny motioned to Luis, who was now tied to a chair, "fucked us over before, in that diamond deal."

Luis struggled against his bonds, a look of sudden understanding in his eyes at the mention of the diamonds. A few moments passed before a car roared up outside. The door flew open with a bang, and Niko entered, a Jamaican man following close.

"Hey man. Who's this?" Johnny asked, clasping Niko's hand and glancing wearily at Jacob.

"A friend. Can't be to careful in this city," Niko said.

Johnny chuckled a bit.

"To right man. So, remember how that deal got shot up, and we lost the ice?" Johnny asked.

Niko thought for a moment.

"Yeah, some Dominican looking guy blew the deal."

"Yeah, well this might be a shock," Johnny said, moving aside to reveal Luis Lopez, who was now struggling much harder.

Niko's eyes widened as he remembered.

"You!" Niko said, pointing at Luis, his face suddenly flushed with anger.

"You fucked up the deal... and you were in the bank too! And- and... Gracie Ancellotti. You were with the homosexual man who traded the diamonds to us! You're all over the fucking place! Who are you!" Niko yelled.

"Chill bro! Shit, you must be living well, after getting those diamonds," Luis said.

"Not quite. Those diamonds got thrown into traffic. Some homeless man got a hold of them, in the end," Niko said darkly.

Johnny turned to Niko.

"You never said you got those diamonds."

Niko scratched his head nervously.

"Yeah, guess our friend here got them. Traded them to us for some bitch I kidnapped," Niko explained.

Johnny simply nodded.

Niko turned back to Luis, drawing the pistol he usually carried out of his pocket, aiming at his head.

"Explain yourself! Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Niko shouted.

"I can't tell you that bro. I have powerful friends, they'll come for me man," Luis said, seemingly very confident.

Luis had a swelling black eye from where Johnny had punched him. Johnny could see it all unfolding, but even he couldn't believe it. The entire situation was fucked up. But it was coming together now. After Johnny had stolen the diamonds off of these men, Gay Tony and this Dominican guy, he had stashed them in the trash. Ray collected them and got him and Niko to sell them to Issac, a Jewish Mobster. The man Johnny had just found attempting to destroy the garage had shot up the diamond deal, and stolen the diamonds. After this, he had supposedly traded the diamonds to Niko, in exchange for an Ancellotti woman that Niko had kidnapped. The diamonds were lost of course, but it was still very coincidental. After all the times they had run into this man during the chaotic times, why was he here now, trying to destroy this business?

"Niko, this fuck was trying to destroy my garage. Mean anything to you?" Johnny asked.

Niko shook his head. As he was about to say something, what sounded like a megaphone rang loudly from outside the garage.

"Hey muthafuckas! You all gonna pay for taking my favorite dude! Luis, get to the chopper bro!"

Jacob turned to Niko, grabbing his arm.

"Shit mon, we got to dash!"

They all turned to the window. A gleaming, heavily armed, golden military chopper was hovering just outside the garage, about five feet from the ground.

Luis had managed to saw through his bindings just enough to be able to snap them off with a quick wrist flick. Yusuf had come for him, tracking his phone. Luis had given him permission to in case of any kind of emergency. It had been six hours, with no news of the garage destroyed, so Yusuf had dropped in. Just as he snapped his binds, powerful streams from the chain guns blasted through the windows. Luis saw the biker Johnny turn to him, looking very pissed. Luis punched him hard in the face, then sent a straight kick to the stomach as he was falling.

"Payback you greaseball fuck!" he yelled, then turned for the door.

That European guy, Niko, was nowhere to be seen. Luis saw that the fire exit to the garage was slightly ajar, causing the alarms to blare.

"Lucky bastard got away," Luis commented on Niko's subtle escape.

The man in the wheelchair was gone as well. Johnny was crawling to the door, and he was maybe ten feet away. Luis decided to leave it. If he was right about what Yusuf was about to do, the biker would probably die. He turned and ran for the door, flinging it open. Yusuf had landed in the street, so Luis ran for it.

"Get in man!"

As he got in and latched the door, Luis took a last look at the garage, which had been ripped apart by the miniguns on the Buzzard. Yusuf rose a bit, then lined up with the window. He fired a single rocket in and the entire garage erupted in flames, sending a deafening explosion out that could probably be heard in Broker, at least that's what Luis thought. They took off as the building began to collapse.

"Shit man, that was crazy! So much for being discreet though," Yusuf said as they flew East.

"Yeah. Those assholes found me. Crazier still, they called this guy. I know him. Traded away a lot of ice to him for this bitch, Gracie Ancellotti," Luis said, deep in thought.

"Weird bro. Nice shiner anyway," Yusuf said, laughing.

"Hey bro you didn't bring an ice pack by chance? Nah, I'm shitting you man. Take me to Maisonnette."

They flew off towards Algonquin.


	4. Chapter 4

Niko was pissed. He was completely silent as he drove back to his apartment. Jacob had managed to pull Johnny out and had taken him to the hospital. Niko at least owed Johnny that much, seeing as he did think to call and show him this Dominican guy that had fucked them over before. But Johnny had been hurt badly, the explosion had nearly killed him. At least Jacob had pulled him out before the garage collapsed. He had given Niko the number of his friend, Angus, and told him to call him. Niko pulled into his parking spot, pondering the number that was dimly glowing on his cell phone, before deciding he would call him. The phone rung twice before a man answered.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey Mr. Martin? Johnny gave me your number, he told me to call..."

"Johnny's okay? He got out in time?"

"Yeah, he was in rough shape, but he's at the hospital. So, about this phone call..."

"Oh yeah, we need some help! We need to find out who's been stealing our bikes, killing our boys, and who blew up our garage! Think you can help?"

Niko was very displeased. He did not want to be dragged into this, but this Dominican... He had dealt with him in the past, and it was very mysterious, that after a whole 11 years this man was in his life again, just as mysterious as before.

"I'll help you find out who it was. But I cannot kill them, or get dragged into a war," Niko said slowly, making sure the biker knew that he would not do this business.

"I understand man. Try tracking that golden chopper that was on the news. Shouldn't be to hard."

"Shit, I suppose not. I've got to go."

Niko hung up the phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he found out who he was looking for. If there was anyone who knew this city, it was Packie Mcreary.

Johnny lay in the hospital bed, bandages wrapped around his left arm. It had been burned pretty badly, and he winced in pain as he rolled over to grab the wires that were pumping medicine into his right arm. He tore the IV out of his arm and the machine began to beep. He got up and strapped on his boots, then put on his leather jacket. He walked into the hall as a nurse was coming fast to his room. The nurse tried to tell him to go back to bed, but he just kept walking, right out of the hospital. He whistled to a cab and told him to head to Boyden Avenue in Alderney.

The drive was relatively short. Police cars were parked in front of the broken down garage. Johnny could see his bike. A couple of cops were inspecting it. He walked through the barricades unnoticed, at least until he reached his bike.

"Mind if I borrow that?" he said to one cop, who jumped in surprise.

"This is police evidence sir. Back off!" the cop said, turning back to the bike.

Johnny chuckled and placed a hand on the cop's shoulder, causing him to turn, looking fairly annoyed.

"Sorry man, but this ain't shit to the police. That's my bike," he said.

The cop turned, his face furious. He obviously didn't like being argued with.

"I've heard of you one percenters. Hey, just one less of these greasy pieces of shit on the street-"

Johnny cut the cop off.

"You fucked with the wrong bike man."

He punched the cop square in the face, feeling the man's nose break and blood flowed out. The cop howled in pain and fell backwards, while his buddy drew a pistol. Johnny quickly kicked his wrist, sending the gun flying, then grabbed his arm and twisted, breaking it with a snap. He jumped on his bike as cops began to poor out from around the building. He revved the engine and took off, laughing and giving them the finger as he roared down the street. It was time for some vengeance, and that meant beating the hell out of the Angels of Death, at least until Niko could find out who had really fucked with them.

Luis sat in a golden leather chair in Yusuf's apartment. Yusuf was pacing.

"I think those Lost guys will fall apart now. That was their only garage. We have a bigger problem nigga!"

Luis rolled his eyes at Yusuf's choice of word.

"What is it bro?"

"The fucking Angels of Death! They're huge, and we need to teach them a lesson! We'll blow up all their shit! Yeah!" Yusuf said, heaving in excitement, grinning widely.

"Yusuf, just tell me where these guys are. I'll go mess up some bikes and shit, tell em to back off. If they don't, we can launch a full scale attack against them. You'll see, we'll get it done."

Yusuf nodded.

"Yeah, shit man, that's cool. Head over to that Burger Shot in Dukes. They hang around there alot."

Luis nodded and left.

Outside, he got in his green Bullet GT, and sped off towards Dukes. He reached the Burger Shot within the hour. The AOD were definetely active here. He could see them exchanging little bags of coke, smoking joints in small groups, and their bikes were all parked, neat and shiny, near the sidewalk, about twenty of them. Luis got out of his car, holding a baseball bat in one hand, a knife in the other. A few of the bikers turned and laughed loudly. One particularly fat, bearded man stepped foward.

"What are those for pretty boy?" he chuckled, eyeing the weapons.

"For this asshole," Luis said, swinging the bat with all his might against a green Lycan bike's headlight, smashing it to pieces.

All of the bikers suddenly began to yell, drawing knives and pistols.

"What the fuck you think you're doing pretty boy?" the fat biker said angrily, waving a shotgun at Luis.

"Telling you all to fuck off. Don't make me kill you guys," he said, taking the knife and slashing another bike's brake cord.

The bikers were extremely pissed, advancing on Luis. The fat one raised the shotgun to Luis's chest. Luis just laughed and lunged forward, twisting the biker around and holding him in front as a human shield. The man quickly began to cower, begging his hesitating brothers not to shoot. Luis laughed and pulled the trigger of the shotgun, blasting a biker back in a spray of blood. The rest quickly began to fire, pelting the screaming leader of the group with bullets, none of which passed through him. After nearly thirty shots, Luis threw the dead and useless meat shield forward, then reached for his own weapon hidden in his jacket, a Golden Uzi. He sprayed an entire clip at the fleeing bikers. The rest made for their bikes, revving them and racing away. Luis shot as many as he could, leaving only around seven of the twenty bikers alive.

"Tell the rest that if you keep up your business in LC, that there's a lot more were that came from you greasy fucks!" Luis yelled.

He glanced around at the scene. Bodies littered the street. Some of the men were moving about, heavily injured and bleeding, but not dead. Luis drew his 44. Magnum and went to the living, executing each with a point blank shot to the head. He got in his car just as red and blue lights began to fly down the highway towards the scene. He sped off as the sirens grew louder, revelling in his victory.

**A/n: It's been a bit, but here's the next chapter. Hope this is a good story, reviews are welcome!**


End file.
